


things you said

by izurulovesboats



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Gen, Multi, maybe only the fluffiest things i'll ever write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-05 06:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18360284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izurulovesboats/pseuds/izurulovesboats
Summary: requests i'm taking from tumblr under the prompt list titled "things you said"





	1. under the stars and on the coast

**Author's Note:**

> im posting this here like a week after ive written them lmao (not like,,, intentionally but only bc i opened a new set of requests again right when spring break was ending. im smart)

Xephos looked up at the night sky above him, the sand moulding his features into the ground below. The twinkling stars were always a brand of comfort Xephos enjoyed by default, though he could never figure out why. 

 

Because if his past was anything to go by, he should hate them with the passion of a million suns. But he isn’t going to think about that right now. 

 

What he  _ is _ going to think about, is the warm head of blonde, messy hair lying on his stomach. They should both be sleeping right about now, the crash of the waves against the shore of Craggy Island leaving their minds foggy with drowsiness and their eyes heavy with the sound of sleep, but they are not going to. Not just yet. 

 

He hears a light huff from Lalna, and raises an eyebrow in question as if the scientist could look away from the beautiful sights of the neighboring galaxy from so far away. He feels Lalna adjust himself against him, and start to talk. “Xeph, do you ever think about exploring places away from earth?” 

 

“Hm?” 

 

“LIke!” He began, Xephos smiling at the excitement building in his voice, his hand moving from it’s intertwined spot with Xeph’s and points at the stars, “Look at all these stars, Xeph, look at these  _ galaxies _ !” He points to the neighboring galaxy, Andromeda, and nods, “Don’t you want to explore a bit more than just the Moon and Mars?” 

 

Xephos lets himself breathe, the details of his past too far behind him to worry about now. “I have, Lalna. Do you remember finding out I was an alien, back at the Jaffa Factory?” 

 

“..Yeah, actually.” Lalna looks up at him from his place, “Then can you tell what it was like, up there?” He asks, his head tilting and eyes widening in awestruck wonder. “Please?”

 

“..What I can, at least.” He sighs, the memories of his past on his planet making his mind panic at the sheer action of talking about it. But his heart didn’t care. Lalna deserved to know, didn’t he? “The aesthetic was beautiful, but.. everything else was nothing to be so interested in.” He brings his hand down from its place in the sky and gently kissing it, as his fingers tangle in it again, “Trust me when I say nothing compares to the star I’ve managed to snag from the sky, right here in my lap.”


	2. that i wasnt meant hear

Rythian glared at his now giggling apprentice from across the room, the purple glow from his face brightening with every pause he takes, “Goddamnit, I do  _ not  _ like him! He corrupts the would with his  _ science  _ and his work ethic just makes me angry--”

 

“You’ve been saying that for the past few weeks you’ve been working with him, Rythian!” 

 

“I know!” He looks away, rambling off as he paces the floor, “I hate everything about the damned capitalist! The way he runs his business, the way he focuses until the project is done and complete, the way he smiles whenever he thinks of something innovating, I--” he interrupts as Zoeya snorts, looking back at her, “What?”

 

“Are you  _ hearing  _ yourself?” 

 

“..What?” 

 

“You just admitted you like how he thinks and how he looks.” She chuckles, “If anything, it shows you’re interested in him. He’d make a good match for you.”

 

“I..” He seems to calm down slightly to take this in. He lets himself breathe to calm down, to think through his actions. Does he  _ really _ want to indulge in something-- some _ one,  _ that might very well cause the end of his world? 

 

Well, it can’t end as bad as the last time, can it? 

 

“I’ll--” He huffs, hesitating as more blush tints his face, “I’ll try it, okay? I can’t guarantee he’ll say anything, but.. I’ll try, okay?” 

 

As Zoeya squeals in excitement, Strife, who was near enough outside to ‘accidentally’ listen in, nearly forgets to knock on the door to let Rythian know he’s here to work on their project. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these so short!!


	3. when you thought i was asleep

“You really need to start getting some sleep, Strifey.” The bloodmage whispered, careful not to wake the man who was passed out in his arms, his head buried into his chest. “Honestly, I got really worried you were hurt this time!” 

 

On the ways to the cult beds, which were as empty as always, he gently laid down the alien, and sat on the edge of the bed, careful not to wake him up. This hasn't been the first time this has happened, and Parvis cannot help but wonder out loud “Do you..  _ let  _ yourself sleep, Will?”

 

“I mean,” He continues, “It’s not like you’re going to reply or anything, you’re asleep, but..” He trails off, looking away and sighing, “It’s not like you’re going to hear this, and trust me when I say I’d say this to your face if i could, if you’d  _ let me _ , I--” He frustratedly cuts himself off, his cheeks warm. He really did wish Strife would let people care for him. It’s what he deserved, after how hard he works all the time.

 

“I wish you’d take care of yourself more, Strife. I really do. People-- well,  _ I  _ care about you more than you think, okay? It’s beyond frustrating when you knowingly overwork to the brink of exhaustion! Aren’t you tired of that, too?” 

 

He was seemingly speaking to the wind. No one was listening except for the crippling silence. This was one of those moments where Parvis was glad the walls couldn’t talk. He sighs in defeat, letting the silence fester before getting up and heading to the archway that leads to the altar. “Sleep well, Strife.” And with that, he left back to work on the blood altar. 

 

If the walls  _ could _ see or talk, however, they’d see Strife’s eyes shoot open, green luminescent blush creeping up his face as he buried himself into the pillow underneath him.


	4. through your teeth

Strife let himself reserve talking for a later point in time. Really, he should be leaving. He fixed Zoeya’s command center when she didn’t know what was wrong with it, and that’s all she needed. Nothing more. His mistake, however, was bringing his apprentice with him on this business trip. Parvis and Zoeya had started talking, and Strife wasn’t leaving without his apprentice in tow in case he ended up having to make a few more repairs on the place due to Parv’s incompetence. 

 

He sighed as he scrolled through the unanswered emails of clients he had yet to get to. He doesn’t want to seem rude, asking Parvis to hurry up. While it’s not completely out of character, Strife didn’t want to make himself out to be rude and overbearing to the potential new Strife Solutions regular in the room. 

 

“Ah, making yourself busy?” 

 

Strife jumps at the sudden accusation, turning around to find the voice. The endermage towered above him, the light blue in his eyes pulsing a cyan glow. Strife nods, clearing his throat, “Been meaning to leave for a while. Parvis can’t shut up sometimes—“

 

“I thought you said yourself, you wouldn’t be dealing in the likes of “potty-mouthed” magic.” He calmly recalls, the tone of his voice untrustworthy by Strife’s standards. “I was unaware you practiced technomancy.” 

 

“Well, I—“ He starts, but then he halts. He shouldn’t tell Rythian  _ everything. _ “I’ve practiced it. On and off. I wouldn’t even say it’s a hobby, I prefer assembling a machine myself, but I know the basics.”

 

“But that goes against your preferred ideals, doesn’t it?” He responds, and Strife can pick up that Rythian doesn’t trust him. Why else would he be questioning him? “I can sense the magic flowing within you, like it’s been something you’ve been doing for years. Quite hypocritical that you say that, and practice some yourself, isn’t it?”

 

“Look, Rythian,” He interrupts, tensely trying to steer the topic away, “I’m not going to spill all of my magic history. Just know that I  _ have  _ one, and that I’m not going to go off and do something stupid. Magic doesn’t have a set of rules, you could go crazy with it in a matter of seconds.”

 

“Strife—“

 

He grits his teeth, quickly finishing his thought. “But that doesn’t mean I hate all of it. Actually, I..” He huffs. “I respect the concept more than you might think. You need.. a whole lot of self control to go deep enough into a set of magics.”

 

The stunned silence that arrived from the endermage wasn’t something Strife expected in the slightest. “I..” He started, “I suppose.. If you, the most stubborn man I know, thinks that of magic, then.. I hope you know the feeling of respect is mutual.” 

 

Strife nods, letting himself smile in relief. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i suffered through this one but a mini writers block episode cant stop me now


	5. under the galaxies and in the grass

“We haven’t done this in a while, have we?” 

 

Strife looked down at Xephos, who was several feet below him, lying on the green grass. Strife nods, laying down besides him and looking up. “No, not really. We’ve both been.. busy beyond belief.” 

 

“With you working on your business, and Honeydew trying to go to the moon, it’s like we’re both constantly on our feet.” He chuckles, the luminescent glow from them both lighting up the area all around them, the gentle hues a nice contrast from the dark, starry sky above them. 

 

It was just approaching midnight, and the stars around the moon in the sky were bright with light from far away. Far enough away that they could assume they’ve seen these stars up close one time or another. 

 

The galaxies they could see lit up the sky, all in a different array of colors. One stick out, and it was one of the brightest stars that lit up the sky. It was a bright gold in a sea of blues, greens, and purples. All of the stars seemed to align with the galaxy, and it occasionally pulsed in the sky. Strife found his eyes drawn to the dot, and his eyes widen. He didn’t know he could see home from here. 

 

Well, “Home”. The place he was raised. In no way would he even try to refer to it as comforting if he had no choice to. He left for a reason. 

 

But he can't help but think about it. Xephos saved him from himself, and he’ll forever be grateful. If anything, if College and the blood magic incident never happened, they probably wouldn’t have considered themselves ‘brothers’ by default like they do now, despite obvious bloodline differences. They were the family they both needed.

 

But something gnawed at Strife. Some sort of.. obscure curiosity about the possibilities that could’ve happened back then. What  _ if  _ he went further with blood magic back then? If they went back now? 

 

..If they never left? 

 

In theory, if they never left, Strife wouldn’t have lived by this point. It’s simply food for thought, a concept that would be impossible to actually test. It won’t stop him from asking Xephos about it, though. “Hey, Xeph?” 

 

“Hm?” 

 

“What if we never left?”    
  
“Never left?” His brow furrows, his eyes noticeably drifting to the bright gold galaxy above them. “..You mean--” 

 

“I mean Home, yes.” Strife is gentle with his tone, knowing how touchy the subject is for Xephos. He  _ had _ to leave, Strife knows that. “You don’t have to answer if it’s too much. Trust me when I say I wouldn’t blame you.” 

 

“I know.” He’s silent for a while after, a few shaky breaths gradually making his way through his system. Strife lets him take a few seconds to himself before finding his hand, and running his thumb across each luminescent knuckle, the blue glow temporarily turning a neon green before fading back to it’s normal shade. It was a Lumian’s way of energy transference, a sort of healing ability. It was mostly used for physical injuries like cuts or bruises, but it was commonplace for comforting a sad friend too. 

 

Xephos halfheartedly smiles at the gesture, letting himself relax against the ground below him. It takes him a few more seconds, but with a breath, he continues, “I don’t think we would have lived long enough to know what it would’ve been like if we didn’t, Will.”


	6. under the stars and in the grass

The gentle breeze lets the branches sway in the night, fireflies glittering the already sparkling, star-filled sky. The sounds of the river nearby is comforting white noise as the two look up from their place on the ground. 

 

They’re silent for a while for no reason other than being enveloped in each other’s comforting aura. It’s really nice for Xephos, no reason to think about other things that may plague him until they get back to work on the trip to the moon.

 

Oh, how he wished that lasted. 

 

He started thinking about how his and Honeydew’s pasts were so.. different, in a sense. He spent most of his life trying to get  _ out  _ of space, to get away from the troubles of his life on planets too far away to say. Honeydew? As far as he knew, they grew up in the depths of the ground, farthest from any sort of “sky”. 

 

Suddenly wanting to go to the moon is a drastic change from that, he concludes. “Why do you want to go up there, friend?”

 

“Where?” Honeydew glances at the alien, “The Moon?”

 

Xephos nods, “Yeah, considering you’re from deep underground. It’s the exact opposite of your normal.” He pauses for a moment, “Why would you want to explore something you’re so unfamiliar with?” 

 

“Because who wouldn’t want to go to the bloody moon, number one.” Honeydew chuckles, “It’s always been a dream of mine, to go. Number two, though, I wanna get a sense of where yer from, friend.” 

 

Xephos raises an eyebrow, questioning. Honeydew interrupts before he has a chance to ask anything, “I’m not kidding. You’ve been in a cave before, yeah? Ya  _ know  _ what I did as a child. I.. don’t know anything ‘bout yours other than you just.. fell from the sky one day. Into my yard.” 

 

“It wasn’t in your remote area—“

 

“It was close enough!” He sighs, “I want to know what’s out there. Even if it’s something as small as the Moon, or Mars even!” His words were filled with passion, like he’s talking about a plan he’s envisioned for  _ years _ . It’s something that Xephos can relate to. 

 

“Y’know, I felt the same way about earth.” He starts. 

 

“And ya found what you were lookin’ for, right?” 

 

He smiles, scooting over to close the gap between the two, and gently draping his arm around them both, his face lighting up in delight. “I did, friend. I found you.”


	7. when you were scared

Strife didn’t have a lot of things he was truly afraid of. When he let himself be scared, it was truly an occasion, a sight to see. Dramatic as he was, it was always thought he couldn’t let anyone see him when he’s on the ground, trembling and paralyzed. It would end his social status as the strong, cold and emotionless, shark of a businessman he wanted everyone to perceive him as. 

 

It would be a rare and truly life threatening time if he were to panic so bad his luminescent freckles didn’t blink occasionally, they’d glow as bright as a neon sign. 

 

This was one of those times, when Strife was running down to the altar to see Parvis about to lay the thauminomicon in the boiling blood altar. 

 

“Ah! Strifey!” He smiles, his toothy smile almost looking like he had sharp and crystalline fangs. “Come to watch the magic happen?”

 

“No.” He continued to walk down the stairs through ragged breaths, and at the base of the blood altar he stops, taking note of the runes glowing a bright, bloody red. “You can’t.. you can’t mix them, Parvis. It will—“

 

“Oh, you hypocrite!” Parvis barks, his amber eyes now having glowing red irises, “What’s wrong with experimenting? You do it all the time!”

 

Strife takes a sharp breath as he steps up the altar, level by level, “When I do it, there are variables. All should happen as accordingly because as I plan it out as such.” He gets to the top layer, and his voice is on the verge of breaking. “This is  _ so dangerous _ , Parv. I don’t think I can let you do this. Not while I’m here.”

 

“Who says I have to listen to  _ you _ ?” He snarls, lowering the tomb closer to the altar, the corner threateningly close to the blood bubbling underneath. Strife’s eyes dart from the book to Parvis again, who he almost can’t recognize from his change in attitude. What happened to the Parvis who was happy all the time, and would drive Strife up the wall with his optimism?

 

Where did that Parvis go?  _ His  _ Parvis?

 

“Alex, listen to me.” His voice shakes as he keeps his eyes on the thauminomicon, his hands trigger-happy. He needs to be ready to catch it if he drops it. “This isn’t you. This.. This isn’t something you want to do. You’ll kill us both.”

 

Parvis menacingly giggles, “You think I can be killed?” 

 

“If you do this? Yes. You will be.” He starts, his voice shaking as he starts to tremble, “And I can’t.. I can’t let that happen.” He swiftly grabs the book, holding it away from Parvis as much as he can. “I love you too much for you to do that to yourself.” 

 

“You--” He starts off with rage in his voice, but then it fades. The red from his eyes drains, and the amber is back. He seems normal again. “You what? Strife?” 

 

“I--” The panic overwhelms him, and suddenly he’s shaking hard, dropping the thaumcraft guide on the ground and stepping back a few steps, “Shit, I-I--” 

 

And suddenly, he’s enveloped in a hug and Strife is nuzzling his head into the crook of Parvis’ neck, trying not to cry. “I-I’m sorry, Strife.” 

 

“Don’t.. Don’t do that again..” He sobs, wrapping his arms around the bloodmage in return, “I..I can’t lose you..”

 

“You won't, Will. I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> these so short.....


End file.
